Recently, some wet shaving razors have been provided with battery-powered motors for vibrating a shaving cartridge. One such wet shaving razor is that sold by The Gillette Company under the trade name the Gillette® M3 Power™ razor. This razor features a battery disposed in a chamber within its handle, and a motor coupled to the distal tip, on which is mounted a replaceable cartridge. A user who presses a button on the handle actuates a mechanical switch which in turn activates a motor that drives an oscillating weight.